


戒烟

by CarrotCesca



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Premier League References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: 存档，写于2017年*忽然想和真实世界blend in一下而产生的神经病逗比文，私设如山，可能有雷*某天晚上睡不着觉的脑洞产物，流水账可能，设定上bug一堆，欢迎捉虫*1个普通伦敦漂的普通中年生活的一天
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	戒烟

“叮~咚~叮~咚~”

一如往常，每隔十五分钟，伦敦时钟塔的钟楼便会奏出庄重古朴的旋律。

钟楼之下是巍峨而华丽的宫殿式建筑，从夕阳正对的雕花窗口能直接看见某一间不起眼的办公室内景，和站在门口，穿着兜帽的银发女士。女士抱着一堆文档，回身望向窗外。

现在是下午六点整。

“师父，这是关于1900年到1920年中东地区魔术泄露的所有卷宗，我都按时间给您整理好了。”

“嗯。”桌上的档案堆了有3英尺高。埃尔梅罗二世没有抬头，也没停下他做笔记的手。

“那我先走啦，六点半还得赶去切尔西区的教堂带查经班。”

“好，注意安全，到了给我短信。噢对了——”埃尔梅罗二世忽然像是想起了什么。“明早八点有个检验你们暑期修习情况的开学测试，不要迟到。”

“呃，师父，我已经毕业好久了。”格蕾一脸尴尬地说。

“哦？”埃尔梅罗二世扔下笔，忍不住打个呵欠，用手洗了把脸，转头望向摆在办公桌一隅被他写满待办事项的日历。

现在是2017年8月27日。

“……你说得对。”男人锤了锤自己的额头。格蕾在15岁时曾作为他的学生和内弟子随他历经过数次冒险，但如今她28岁，早就成长为一名出色的职业女性，不再是那个需要他指导的懵懂小女孩了。“那就祝你工作顺利。”

“师父，恕学生冒昧，不过——”格蕾的语气犹豫而局促。“听说您最近一直精神恍惚？”

“莱妮丝告诉你的？”

“是，所以我今天特地来看您。”

埃尔梅罗二世不久前才从迦勒底回来。即使没有莱妮丝的情报，一直密切关注老师动向的格蕾也轻易察觉了他异常的表现。

甫一回伦敦便退租了此前居住多年的，坐落于学校周边的小工作室，反而舍近求远地改在昂贵的伊斯灵顿区租了一套大公寓——师父本人解释说这是因为他心爱的阿森纳队在伊斯灵顿区，在附近租房是为了看比赛更方便，但格蕾对这个解释相当怀疑，师父是个足球迷——像大多数英格兰男人一样——这她理解，但师父以前都是坐地铁去球场，还时常会抱怨球票昂贵，突然大手大脚花钱实在是不符合师父一向节俭的风格。师父的上班时间也忽然不规律起来，以往著名的三百六十五天无休的工作狂现在竟然时常请假。更让她惊讶的是——

“我没事，不用担心。”从格蕾的角度看，埃尔梅罗二世显然不是没事，他听起来几乎没有说话的力气，眼皮耷拉着，头就快磕到桌角上。“我只是在戒烟。”

——是的，难以置信，自打在墓地与她初见起便十几年烟不离手的师父，现在竟然决定戒烟了？

格蕾猜想这或许与时钟塔近期推出的新规定有关。

作为魔术界最古老的建筑之一，时钟塔外观雄伟，内部设施却一直很陈旧。

直到今年年初，时钟塔管理部——法政科领主巴瑟梅罗决定开展现代化建设项目，第一件事便是依照伦敦当地的室内禁烟法规定在所有教师办公室乃至走廊上都装了烟雾警报器。

关于巴瑟梅罗为什么突然实施这项举措，坊间传闻众多，有说是英国司法部多次施压，有说是接到了大量家长的投诉，还有说是巴瑟梅罗某个有小恶魔之称的得意弟子为了针对某个特定的人而向她提出的建议。

无论如何，在时钟塔内抽烟现在都明令禁止了。而师父不是个喜欢故意惹是生非的人。

但显然不止这么简单，格蕾想，毕竟不过是往上往下跑几步路的关系，师父这种程度的老烟鬼怎么可能仅仅因为这点麻烦而彻底割舍尼古丁的诱惑。

恐怕还有别的原因吧。

-

格蕾离开后，埃尔梅罗二世又强打精神工作了十分钟。他感到头晕目眩，似乎有几千根针在大脑皮层上跳舞。手伸进西装口袋，里边没有烟盒，魔术师握紧了拳头。

“嘟嘟——”就在此时，手机忽然响了一声。他偏过头往手机的方向瞥了一眼。

原来是手机自带的“MagusHealth”应用的提醒。

若是以往，他一定看都不看就把手机扔一边。然而他并没有，而是鬼使神差地，躺在座椅靠背上，边暗骂了自己一句，边点开手机。

由于网络飞速发展，现在一些高科技产品对用户定位的准确程度简直让他吃惊，“MagusHealth”这次向他推送了一篇“肺健康与魔术寿命”，而文章封面竟然是与内容毫无关系的某伦敦出身著名已退役万人迷球星。

要知道，由于埃尔梅罗二世魅力非凡，外加与这位球星同龄，一些好事的学生在私底下称他为“时钟塔的贝克汉姆”。

埃尔梅罗二世对这个称呼感情复杂。

一方面，此人的确一表人才，也在某几届世界杯做出过显著贡献使得英格兰国家队不至于像现在一样烂得不成样子，另一方面，在埃尔梅罗二世对足球最狂热的那段年少时光里，此人是他的死敌球队里最讨人厌的球员之一，而且，由于他的高曝光率，导致太阳报——没错，埃尔梅罗二世订了这份著名八卦小报的年费会员，是不是很让人惊讶？——总是刊登他的新闻，以”Beckham, 42”开头。

——不断提醒他，今年十月，他就要满42岁了。

虽然说人到中年，都会忍不住开始关注养生问题。但他显然不会是那种因为从众心态而随大流的人，相反，他对此相当鄙夷。

足球运动员三十岁后半就能退役了，而魔术师是一辈子的工作。

疯狂地加班，没命地熬夜，随心所欲地抽烟——这便是他十几年来的生活方式，不管不顾地糟践自己的身体以至于得了慢性胃炎也不会改变分毫，直到几个月之前。

这个对肉体的抗议毫无感知，把全部注意力集中在精神追求上的男人，突然有了，想要多活几年的愿望。

埃尔梅罗二世滑动手机屏幕，认真地读起了“肺健康与魔术寿命”。

-

六点半，埃尔梅罗二世终于困到再也撑不住。他抱着一堆资料，正站在走廊上锁办公室门，一个飘忽的金发身影不知从哪里钻出。

“啊呀呀，这不是我亲爱的兄长大人嘛。这就要走了？”

莱妮丝。

埃尔梅罗二世在任何时刻都不想撞见的人名单第一位。

“下班时间早就过了，再说今天周日，你即使在法政科工作也不能找茬扣在下工资。”

“我理解，兄长大人也是为了早日还清家族债务嘛，虽然这在你有生之年都不太可能呢。我只是好奇——”莱妮丝微笑道。“你去迦勒底之前，一直都会在学校工作到晚上九点的，现在每天走得这么匆忙，赶着去见谁？你男朋友？”

“为何你对在下的私生活这么感兴趣？”

“因为我是你最可爱的义妹呀！妹妹关心哥哥不是天经地义的事嘛。”

“在下希望——恳求，您能给我留点私人空间。”

“所以你是真的找到男朋友啰。哇，不容易啊兄长大人，居然有人不介意你的恋物癖，我还以为你要因为那诡异的性癖变成老处男了呢。”

“才不是老……”埃尔梅罗二世说到一半忽然住嘴。

“意思是你年轻时候还有过？那真是大新闻了！”

“我……还有工作没做完，失陪。”

“等等，你没看今天英超？有你主队耶！刚刚比完。”

正大跨步往前迈的男人听到这句话，立马停了下来。他今天忙论文课题居然忙得忘记看阿森纳的比赛，也是这么多年里头一回了。。

“比分多少？”

“0：4——阿森纳0，利物浦4，可怜的温格，我记得你还挺喜欢他的？要被解雇了呀。”

埃尔梅罗二世皱起眉，捂住自己的胃。他扭头便走，并不想看到莱妮丝一脸愉悦的表情。

“回见呀哥哥！记得下次把你男朋友介绍给我哦。”

-

无可救药。

埃尔梅罗二世紧了紧自己的衬衫领口，将红色领带整理平顺。他今天没有去附近酒吧小酌几杯，或许是不想碰到会嘲笑他的西汉姆联球迷或者狂喜的热刺球迷，也可能是想快点回家。

泰晤士河畔的凉风吹过，他感到大脑嗡嗡作响，只好快步向地铁站走去。

地铁站旁一家新开的东亚风格的奶茶店吸引了他的注意力。想到晚上有必须做完的工作，明天又得监考，埃尔梅罗二世昏昏沉沉地要了一杯超浓特制石榴红茶，而后径直坐上了回家的地铁。

他品了一口热茶，忽然感到安心了些。


End file.
